Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the product of $8$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x - 3) = \color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ $8(7x-3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x-3)-5$.